


Are We Okay?

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumlets had a problem. It wasn't that he wasn't sexually attracted to anyone, and that he didn't want to have sex.... It also wasn't that he didn't fall in love. He'd never been romantically attracted to anyone, and he was fine with that.</p><p>His problem was Dutchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Okay?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillgoldie1899](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillgoldie1899/gifts).



> this can be read as a romantic or queerplatonic relationship, whichever you like :D

Alex, or, as his friends referred to him, Bumlets, had a problem.

It wasn't that he wasn't sexually attracted to anyone, and that he didn't want to have sex. In fact, the thought of being sexually involved with almost anyone made him queasy. He knew that was just a part of him and he was fine with that. He was asexual, and it didn't phase him one bit.

It also wasn't that he didn't fall in love. He'd never been romantically attracted to anyone, and he was fine with that.

His problem was Dutchy.

The one person who had been able to make him rethink all of that. The one whose existence sent Bumlets's brain spiraling into confusion.

Whenever he was around him, all Bumlets wanted was to hold him, and to kiss him and cuddle with him. He knew he wanted to be with him, and these new feelings scared him.

He had finally understood his feelings (or lack thereof) and had gotten used to being an aromantic asexual, so this completely threw him.

Maybe he was demiromantic - he’d done so much research after discovering asexuality, and knew quite a lot about sexual and romantic attraction. After all, Dutchy was his best friend; the one person he trusted and relied on without hesitation. He'd never been closer to anyone before they met, and Alex knew he'd never be closer to anyone else with Dutchy in his life.

The two of them had met at the beginning of their freshman year of college. Neither of them planned on having a roommate, or in Chris's case a dorm, due to Alex's introversion and Chris's desire to live off campus; however, the school and their parents had other plans.

For the first few weeks the two of them talked only when necessary, ignoring each other the rest if the time. There was an unspoken agreement between the two of them - as long as Alex didn’t bother him, Chris wouldn’t bother Alex.

Until Alex found Chris curled up in a ball on his bed, shaking.

“Uh Chris?”

The blond scrambled up, hiding his eyes with his hair, but Alex could make out puffy red eyes and his face seemed damp. “Hey Alex,” he said, forcing a smile, “what’s up?”

“Nothing in particular. Are you okay?”

“Never better!” Though he spoke like his usual chipper self, his voice shook.

Alex watched him for a moment then hesitantly sat next to him and bit his lip, and Chris stared back, eyes wide, as he was pulled into Alex's arms. The gesture elicited a small sigh from Chris as he leaned into his roommate and buried his face in his neck.

Alex didn't know what else he could do, so he kept his arms around him and even began tracing small circles with his fingers along Chris's back. Neither one spoke for a while, afraid they'd create an awkward situation.

Both lost track of the time until Chris pulled away and opened his mouth. Alex wasn't sure what to expect, but "I'm bi" certainly wasn't even close. Before Alex could respond, he continued, "And my parents just disowned me." His bottom lip quivered as he pushed his glasses upward. "I didn't expect them to cheer or anything but I thought they'd be okay with it."

"I'm so sorry, Chris."

"You can call me Dutchy if you prefer."

A small smile appeared on Alex's face. "I thought only your close friends could call you that?"

He shrugged in response. "I came out to you and you didn't freak. I think you earned the right."

Alex laughed his loud and most likely obnoxious laugh, causing Chris - Dutchy - to smile for the first time that evening.

After that night, Dutchy "adopted" Alex; the two of them grew close faster than either of them thought possible. Due to an unfortunate wardrobe malfunction, Alex got a nickname of his own: Bumlets. Dutchy was incredibly proud of himself, and Alex couldn't help but indulge him (though he'd never admit it, Dutchy's pout was irresistible).

Dutchy was the first person (and only so far) he'd come out to, and he was incredibly supportive and would listen whenever he wanted to talk.

Two years later - after three years of identifying as aroace - Bumlets found himself falling for his best friend - falling utterly and competely in love, and that honestly scared the shit out of him. Even though he considered their friendship to be more important than anything else, he couldn't help his desires to kiss and hold him - feelings that had the potential to ruin their friendship.

That didn't stop him from spontaneously kissing Dutchy's cheek one night as they sat in their shared apartment watching one of their favorite movies. Despite being slightly more affectionate with each other than with others, neither had ever kissed the other.

Blinking a few times, Dutchy touched his cheek where Bumlets's lips had been moments before. "Bum? What was that for?"

Bumlets bit his lip nervously. "Well uh... I don't know."

Dutchy laughed quietly, and Bumlets knew him well enough to know that he was uncomfortable. It took a lot to make him uneasy, and Bumlets wished he could take the kiss back.

"Shit, Dutch, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," Bumlets stammered. Words flew out of his mouth without thought, and he immediately regretted the moment he said, "And I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you." However, he was talking so fast he hoped Dutchy didn't notice, so he continued talking.

"W-wait. I thought you... you didn't fall in love." His best friend didn't sound weirded out; he seemed confused more than anything else.

"I thought that too but then you had to be the exception to that." Dutchy smirked a little. "But don't let it go to your head."

"No promises."

Bumlets laughed. "So we're okay?"

"We're so much better than okay." Dutchy replied, grinning.

"What do you mean by-"

He never did finish that sentence due to the lips pressed against his own.

Yeah. They were definitely more than okay.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the medda to my racetrack, my wonderful izzie <3
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
